


Interesting Person

by jaimistoryteller



Series: Real Legends: Moments in Time [2]
Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Legends (2014)
Genre: Gen, Non-binary character, Observations, introductions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9632009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: Aiden's observations lead to him meeting one of his classmates he finds interesting





	

Aiden’s POV  
He’s two weeks into his first semester when he takes note of the woman sitting two seats ahead of him. The last time they had class, it was someone on the androgynous scales, and before that it was a woman as well. Same color hair all three times, slightly different styles and holding their body in different postures.

Different personalities? He wonders as he studies them. No, similar behavioral patterns, that’s not quite it.

So he spends the next few weeks watching any chance he gets. Is she, they, genderfluid? That’d explain the seemingly feminine behavior some days, masculine others, and in between the rest of the time. The professor uses the name Alex, a gender free name, he’s also heard them called Meli by the women she comes in with.

Maybe he should just introduce himself?

“Why are you staring at me?” the person he was just considering introducing himself to demands.

Trying for innocent, he answers, “Sorry, lost in my own thoughts. I’m Aiden.”

“Right, well Aiden, staring at someone all the time is considered rude.” Alex informs him, voice frustrated, hand on hip and glaring at him.

Rising slowly, he discovers they are nearly the same height when ‘Alex’ is wearing heels. Interesting tidbit, today must be a more feminine day then. Gender expression seems to change based on presentation and depending are what sort of clothes they’ll wear. Heels are exclusive to feminine moods, flat tennis shoes any, plain boots any or fluctuating, decorated boots masculine, and sandals for any.

“I could buy you lunch as an apology?” he offers with a smile, thinking about how each of his dads would deal with this situation.

Their eyes narrow at him, disbelief and something else. Aggravation? No. Frustration? No. Amusement? Almost. Huh, interesting.

“Seriously, there is at least three decent places to eat within walking distance, add another twenty-five under ten minutes away if we use the car.” He remarks, still smiling, chocolate eyes widening slightly as he tries projecting the safe impression.

Chewing their lower lip, Alex studies him for a bit before finally sighing and agreeing, “Sure, but I got mace!”

He just nods, not saying anything in response, and scooping up his bag. Mace doesn’t bother him like most people, he sneezes if there’s too much, but that’s about it.

They are almost to the cafe when he asks curiously, “So, do you prefer Alex, Meli, or something else depending on what you are feeling at the time?”

They stop, anger and terror just about radiating from Alex’s posture.

“How? What? Who the hell are you?” They screech, making him flinch from the high pitched noise.

“My name is Aiden,” he repeats evenly, “I noticed the minor changes in behavior over the last few weeks, sometimes indicated by choice of clothing, mostly indicated by posture. I ruled out multiple-personalities early on, because you retained the same base behaviors. Which leaves non-binary on the gender spectrum, so it’s polite to ask what you prefer to be called.”

Alex just stares at him, eyes wide as they try to figure out a response.

“So, I’m Aiden, masculine pronouns, though neutral ones work to if that’s what you’re comfortable with. Now lunch and what to call you?”

“You’re weird,” they grumble, “People don’t _notice._ How did you?”

He can easily hear the demand in the question, but mostly ignores it, still trying for pleasant, “I had an interesting childhood and there’s plenty of reasons I’m a psych student.”

Internally shaking his head, he notices parts of his accent changes, shifting to the Los Angeles one he has spent years trying to push away. He doesn’t mind the fact he’s got dual citizenship, but he mostly ignores the years they lived in that city.

“Alex, at least right now, gender free pronouns, they, them, their.” His companion eventually answers, “That’s not really an explanation of how.”

“We don’t know each other, it’s the closest you’ll get for now.” He retorts sassily, shrugging slightly and motioning to the cafe, “Shall we?”

Curiosity fills bright blue-gray eyes as they study him, “I think you might be interesting.”

Flashing an easy grin, he opens the door, “I can agree with that statement.”

Alex is definitely the interesting sort, it’ll be nice getting to know them. Besides, it might be petty, but he’ll have fun seeing if he can tell the different shifts between genders.

**Author's Note:**

> Publishing schedule, I will try & update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday.
> 
> Tumblr about my writing [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/money)
> 
> I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication, feel free to stop in to say hi


End file.
